


生长痛

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 一个关于秘密，发现秘密，和保护秘密的爱情故事。





	生长痛

（一）  
徐明浩觉得金珉奎有什么事在瞒着自己。

他说上不上来到底哪里不太对，只是感觉金珉奎今天有点奇怪。以前两个人总往一起凑，好像有说不完的话。但现在金珉奎情绪阴晴不定的，大家一起正说着话呢，他突然开始闭上嘴一直盯着自己看，不知道在想什么，连眼神都放空了，有时候还会露出非常受伤的神情。偶尔离得远一点也能感觉到他有点灼热的上下打量的视线，自己如果看过去，他又会尴尬的躲开。

徐明浩问他，他支支吾吾的不肯说。

总之，非常不对劲。

（二）  
金珉奎刚刚发现徐明浩有一个秘密，目前为止这个秘密被保管的非常好。

哥哥弟弟们谁都不知道。

而他自己也只停留在知道有个秘密这种程度，到底是什么，他不清楚。就好像只有自己看见了徐明浩背着一个隐形的包袱，可是看见归看见，包袱里的东西还是只有徐明浩自己知道。

自从他发现这件事以后，就一直处于情绪分化的两极。先是害怕，然后是担忧。后来因为只有自己察觉到了而窃喜，果然，不愧是灵魂亲故。最后很快又因为灵魂亲故对自己有所隐瞒而感到苦涩。

事实上，他大概对这个秘密有所猜测，他觉得徐明浩好像不是人类。

（三）  
事情变成这样的起因是因为生长痛。

这群青春期的男孩子们最近都陷入了令人振奋的发育期。从身高开始，柳树抽条一样的长，他们中的大部分每天晚上躺在床上都因为骨生长而痛苦。有时候房间安静下来甚至能听见竹子拔节一样咯吧咯吧的声音。崔胜澈每天睡前都会挨个房间敲门一人分发一颗营养片，然后还要嘱咐十二个弟弟不要忘记喝牛奶。

最受生长痛折磨的就是徐明浩，每天起床都没什么精神，活泼劲儿都没了。偶尔起晚了，着急去练习室。刚一下床腿就发软，疼的他站不住。要缓一会儿才能好。

金珉奎是他室友。向来苦乐共享的他俩，关系好的像一个人。但这次金珉奎却无法感同身受了，因为他睡觉睡的熟，生长痛好像几乎没怎么困扰到他。反而每天早上他都要把腿疼的徐明浩从地上捞起来，然后一脸担忧的给徐明浩按摩。

时间久了，成员们也都很担心他，总催他去医院看看。徐明浩就摆摆手，毫不在意的说自己没事，只是生长痛。大家拿他没办法，就叮嘱金珉奎晚上费些心，感觉情况严重的话一定要去医院。

（四）  
金珉奎从接过任务的那天起，每天都要确定徐明浩睡了以后自己再睡。因为心里有事，脑袋里总绷着一根弦，睡的就不是很熟。这天晚上果然听见了些动静。

他没想到骨生长的声音会这么大，咯吱咯吱一声接着一声，他怀疑如果不是徐明浩把自己藏在被子里，这声音就连隔壁都能听见。

徐明浩疼的睡不着觉，又不想吵醒金珉奎。断断续续的吸气，实在疼的狠了，就咬着被子哼两声。金珉奎从自己床上爬起来，摸到徐明浩床边。他没开灯，吓了徐明浩一跳。

“珉奎？怎么了？我吵醒你了吗？”

金珉奎的视线开始慢慢适应黑暗的时候，发现徐明浩额头上都是细汗，他焦急的询问，声音里带着点恳求：“这么疼我们去医院吧，去医院看看怎么回事，开点药也好啊！”然后就站起来，要穿衣服。

徐明浩赶紧拉住他：“珉奎，我没事。青春期而已，这说明我要长个了。”他忍着疼开玩笑安慰他：“说不定再过几个月就比你还高了。”

他怎样都不去，金珉奎拿他没办法，蹲在床边撅着嘴不高兴。徐明浩就慢慢的顺着他头发往后梳：“现在已经不太疼了，珉奎去睡觉吧，不要告诉成员们好吗？大家每天都很辛苦，不想让大家再为我担心了。”

徐明浩说完就盯着他，直到金珉奎不情不愿的点了点，才又笑起来：“去睡吧，明天还有行程呢。”

（五）  
金珉奎还是不放心他，爬上床和他挤在一起：“我和你一起睡。”

徐明浩哭笑不得：“呀，金珉奎，这样不是更睡不好吗？”金珉奎不说话，把他往里推。然后侧过身来，头蹭在他胸前，胳膊搭在他腰上，眼睛一闭，一副准备就绪马上睡着的样子。

徐明浩拿他没办法，只好再往里一点，给他腾出来位置。不知道为什么，被这样挤着，倒是很快就睡着了。徐明浩睡着以后蜷起了身子，疼还是有点疼，他无意识的开始哼哼唧唧，金珉奎就顺着他的后背轻轻地拍。

太瘦了，金珉奎摸着他突出来的脊骨感叹。

突然，手下好像有什么动静，他一路摸下去，发现脊椎骨好像真的在拔节，他能清楚的感觉到相连的骨头间有拉扯着生长，甚至要挣开的动作。再摸到胳膊、腿都是一样的情况。声音在寂静的房间里有些突兀，甚至有点吓人。

就算金珉奎对生长痛再不了解，他也能感觉到眼前的情况肯定是不正常的。他下意识的撤开手，往后挪了一下。徐明浩好像感觉到了什么，也跟着他蹭过来，现在换成他的头抵在金珉奎胸前。

金珉奎难得的失眠了。

（六）  
第二天一早，徐明浩醒来的时候身边的人已经不在了。

还是疼到他站不住，金珉奎没在身边，他只好扶着床边缓解疼痛。今天有音乐台的行程，不能让大家等他一个。他换好衣服准备去洗漱。客厅厨房卫生间挤满了人，一片兵荒马乱中他没找到金珉奎。

估计又不知道去哪里补觉了，昨天他肯定没睡好。徐明浩有点愧疚。

直到出发，徐明浩也没能和他说上话。坐在表演队的行程车里，权顺荣一边吃饭一边转头问他：“明浩今天疼的好些了吗？”他刚问完，李灿和文俊辉也抬起头关心的看着他。他点点头，好像昨天是最近以来睡的最好的一次了。

放送台的休息室里大家忙的脚不沾地。

金珉奎今天异常的沉默，眼睛下吊着黑眼圈。勉强被浓妆盖住，大家最近都很疲惫，只当他没睡好。他默不作声的看着稍远处的徐明浩。

徐明浩确实长高了，连带五官也比小时候也长开了 。这样细看下他好像能明白粉丝们说的明浩越长越好看了。徐明浩坐在哥哥弟弟中间，细长的手指搭在膝盖上，不知道夫胜宽说了什么，他拍着手笑了起来。

金珉奎看着他的笑，回忆起第一次见他的样子。那会儿他个子还小，刚来韩国话都讲不清楚，也不太爱和大家讲话，有点怯生生又有点倔的样子，对人都有点戒备心，像只野猫。后来熟了以后才会闹了，和成员们开玩笑，和自己吵嘴架，被大家起哄也会撒娇，再过了两年三年的渐渐长成了现在一副安静有礼的样子，沉稳温柔了些，只有私下和成员一起更活泼一点。

他远远的看着，突然徐明浩像察觉了什么，转头向自己看过来，眼睛里的笑意还没收，金珉奎只好别别扭扭的躲闪开，低下了头。

（七）  
舞台结束以后，大家把打歌服换下来就该回宿舍了。报数确认的时候，才发现徐明浩去了厕所还没回来，一向和他最亲的金珉奎被派出去找人。

金珉奎刚出门转过拐角，没走多远就看见几步外背对着他大步往前走的徐明浩。

他估计是怕大家等久了，走的有点急。路过一个摆在走廊里的舞台道具的时候，白T恤被道具凸出来的尖锐一角给勾住了，他没注意到，继续往前快走，结果衣服没破，他倒是被反向力一下子拉扯回去，撞在那个道具尖角上。力道大到整个人仰倒在地上。金珉奎赶紧跑过去，伸出手试图把他扶起来：“明浩啊？没事吗？”

徐明浩慌慌张张的推开他的手，自己爬起来：“没关系，我没事，快回去吧。”金珉奎焦急的去掀他的衣服：“有没有受伤？”徐明浩拽着衣服拒绝，不让他看。他的语气又冷又生硬，仔细听还带着恐惧：“我说了我没事。”金珉奎关心则乱，完全不在意他说了什么，衣服在两个人互相拉扯间还是被掀起来了。

他确实受伤了。道具支出来的一角是拿铁皮包裹着的，时间久了外面的铁皮片翻翘起来了，锋利的像一把刀。他的腰直直的撞在上面，整个腰侧几乎被剖开了，伤口绽开露出整整齐齐的切割面，边缘更规整，能看到红色的血肉，太深了，金珉奎正努力镇定下来试图判断最深层的白色是不是骨头。

徐明浩快速把衣服拉下来，沉默着。

金珉奎感觉自己的精神力在看到伤口的一瞬间爆炸成了碎片，他勉强拼凑起来，一个人语无伦次的自言自语：“应该先去医院，对，去医院，这么深，疼吗？肯定很疼，你忍一下不要害怕。”然后他盯着徐明浩的白T恤：“先止血，要先……”他突然抬起头，像是想到了什么，错愕的看着徐明浩：“明浩，你怎么没有流血呢？”徐明浩盯着自己的脚尖不言不语。

金珉奎慢慢地伸手过去把T恤卷起来，他震惊的看到刚才还深到见骨的伤口已经开始变浅了，从里到外开始一层一层的以肉眼可见的速度飞快愈合。两个人谁也没说话，同时盯着伤口，陷入了诡异的沉默中。

伤口很快变成了一道粉色的划痕，最后干脆消失了，留下的只有光洁的皮肤。金珉奎的手还攥着他衣服的下摆，他们就站在原地，一动不动。

（八）  
打破沉寂的是出来找人的经纪人。  
“珉奎，The 8，还有什么事吗？该走了。”

金珉奎松开手，转回去面对经纪人：“没事，哥。这就来了。”然后他没有再看徐明浩一眼，向前走去。徐明浩脸色苍白的跟在他身后，两个人一前一后，总是隔着一步的距离，一言不发的向前走。

回去以后任谁看两个人之间的气氛都不太正常了。队长崔胜澈就趁机召开一小时的“团结大会”。平时话多的珉奎一句话也不讲，笑点低的明浩一直低着头面无表情。几个小的互相看着眼色，他只好自己一个一个问：“珉奎啊，你觉得今天的舞台怎么样？还有什么可以努力的地方？”

金珉奎冷淡的说：“今天挺好的，大家都很用心。说到可以努力的地方，不如以后更真诚一点，多信任一下队友吧。”崔胜澈听的一头雾水，转过头看向徐明浩：“哦…明浩有什么要说的吗？”徐明浩沉默了几秒，低下头：“我觉得有些能自己处理的部分还是要自己处理好，尽量不要麻烦别人。”

“朋友也是别人吗？”  
徐明浩看上去有点生气了，他直接瞪着金珉奎：“你有话直说。”

金珉奎一下子站起来：“好，那你说你是什么！”话说出口的一瞬间他就有点后悔了。看着徐明浩因为颤抖不得不攥在一起的手，通红的眼眶。仿佛只要一眨眼马上眼泪就要掉下来。他狠了狠心，转过头向外走去。

大家还没有反应过来，他就已经推开门离开了。所有人都不明白金珉奎最后一句话在说什么，好像只说了一半没说完一样。只有徐明浩听懂了，他在质问自己，你是个什么？

你不是人类，是个什么。

（九）  
他是个怪物，别人都这么说。

他从小就是，磕磕碰碰受了伤很快就能恢复。就算是被划破皮肤露出血肉，也比别人愈合的更快。家里人总说是因为他的凝血能力强，挺好的，小男孩总是皮实一点好。

听上去好像很有道理。他就也觉得自己特别厉害，什么大胆的事都敢做。小小年纪又学武术，又学街舞。常常鼻青脸肿的回家，第二天再干干净净的带着笑去上课。

什么时候开始，双刃剑的另一面开了刃做好准备要伤害他，他也不知道。只是随着长大觉得伤口愈合的速度越来越快。有一次受了伤以后，他高兴的跑到家人面前，像以前展示自己捉的小青蛙一样骄傲的展示自己的超能力。

得到的是满面愁容而不是笑着摸他的头说“明浩真棒！”这件事让他有些不解。但他很乖，说了不要告诉别人，这秘密就一直保存在自己的树洞里。

再后来他到了十几岁的时候，自己开始一知半解的明白了点什么。

这个年纪是人的一生唯一一个希望自己和其他人一模一样，一点都不独特的阶段。他害怕不一样，更害怕的是不一样带来的幼稚的孤立。于是他把这个秘密藏的更深，做事也更小心。

什么时候树洞里的种子开始长大，长成了一朵会大声宣扬自己秘密的喇叭花呢？

是四年前。

他不明白明明是自己冒着危险，救了差点被钢筋砸到的朋友，怎么到头来变成了令人害怕的怪物呢？不是说好一直做朋友吗？为什么会因为自己的靠近而恐惧呢？他也没想到小时候为了兴趣而学的武术真的有一天能保护好自己。怎么会有人因为好奇就想割开他的皮肤看看传言是真是假呢？

到底谁是怪物？

他开始拒绝上学，然后就是更少出门。直到一天没有人在家，他发现了新的乐趣。

（十）  
在一次切水果走神不小心划伤自己以后，徐明浩藏起了家里的一把水果刀。夜深人静的时候，他就打开床头的台灯，像做科学研究一样解剖自己，只有切开自己那瞬间他才能感觉到自己在活着，才会好像意识到自己是什么。

他开始实验什么程度的伤口是连疼痛都不会感觉的，身体的哪部分是要严格避开的，他按照医学书给自己的身体编号，在每一个深夜切开自己，记录伤口的深浅、尺寸、愈合时间。

有一天晚上，他有些忘乎所以了，门没有关。工作从手腕开始，沿着血管一路来到上臂，等他满意的准备观察的时候，门被推开了。在妈妈的眼泪里，刀掉在了地上。

原来眼泪掉进伤口里是比切开的血肉更温热的，在血管里一起流淌的时候，他只觉得暖，觉得他是他自己。

他劝住一定要搬家的妈妈，说要去继续跳舞。

走的那天，家里的电视上放着他小时候上节目的录像，小小的徐明浩信心十足地说：“我长大了要当明星。”

来韩国以后，一下子多了十二个和他联系紧密的朋友，他也不知道自己什么时候在心里把他们划到家人的圈子里，大概是因为和大家在一起的每一天都感觉自己是温热的吧。

于是他下定决心，这一次藏好那个吓人的小怪物。

结果就这点小事也没能做到。

第一个捕捉怪物的是和他最亲的珉奎。

他坐在沙发上，身体里流淌的血液开始变冷。

（十一）  
团结大会第一次这么尴尬的结束。

到了睡觉的时候，金珉奎也没有回来。徐明浩闭上眼安静的躺在床上。一到晚上，白日里消失的生长痛就找了回来。大概是作为不会因为受伤而疼痛的报复，骨生长痛的要死。

更讨厌的是，痛的他想哭。

金珉奎回来的时候，屋里给他留了一盏灯。他没敢看向徐明浩的方向，他总是想起那双通红的眼睛。他不该说那句气话，不该伤害他的。于是他安安静静地爬上床，关好灯。

在黑暗里，他悄悄地瞥了一眼。徐明浩一点声音都没有，蜷缩在床上一动不动，像睡着了。他把自己的呼吸也调整平稳，装作了睡着的样子。过了好久，他终于听见了一点动静。

徐明浩又在疼的不停喘息了，这次怕吵醒他，干脆哼都不哼，只是喘的更急促了。金珉奎烦躁的坐起身来抓了抓头发，动静有点大，对面一下子连呼吸都屏住了。

金珉奎干脆利落的下了床，挤到徐明浩身边面对面躺下。然后伸手把他搂进怀里，粗声粗气的说：“睡觉。”手下的动作却很温柔，沿着脊骨一路顺下去，来来回回，一遍又一遍。

徐明浩抓着他的另一手，突然就很委屈，眼泪止不住的往下掉，刚开始是小声的啜泣，后面越来越忍不住，整个人哭得抽抽嗒嗒的。金珉奎有点慌，这是他第一次看到徐明浩哭，但他牢记自己还在生气，故意装凶：“哭什么！”

徐明浩哭得更大声了，他干脆整个人埋进金珉奎怀里：“我好疼啊！珉奎，我好疼啊！”

金珉奎被他哭的绷不住了，只能更用力的把他按在怀里：“好，我知道了，明浩辛苦了。我陪你，我陪你好不好。”他下意识的亲了亲徐明浩的额头，像安慰一个实在伤心的小朋友。

手上的动作也没停，一直撸猫一样的捋着他的后背。偶尔轻轻地拍一拍，就这样徐明浩慢慢的睡着了。

（十二）  
第二天一早，徐明浩一睁眼就看到了身边的金珉奎，他闭着眼睛还在睡觉，胳膊搭在自己腰上。床太小了，他只是稍稍动了动，金珉奎就有所感觉。眼睛都没睁开，还是一副睡着的样子。手却下意识的沿着他的脊骨慢慢的抚摸。

徐明浩愣住了，立刻停住动作，生怕吵醒他。又没事情做，只好一眼不眨地看金珉奎睡觉，看了一会儿，不禁感叹，金珉奎不愧是门面，黄金比例金小葵。

没多久金珉奎也醒了，两个人面面相觑不知所措。脸红因子开始在空气里传播，在气氛变更得奇怪前，徐明浩张了张嘴，要说什么但又没说出口。金珉奎看着他，叹了口气：“没关系，想说的时候再说吧，我不会说出去的。”

徐明浩一下扑过去抱住他，闷闷的说：“谢谢。”

金珉奎的手悬在空中，最后还是落了下去，回抱住他。

实在不能在屋里呆下去了，最起码不能一起在床上躺着了，两个人几乎同手同脚的起床。是前所未有的尴尬感。结果更尴尬的是他俩从房间出去以后直面客厅里排排坐的成员们。

最后从两个人轮流因为不懂事发脾气所以诚恳道歉开始，到大家抱在一起结束。

团建使人心累。

虽然不知道到底怎么回事，但这次事件后两个人看起来关系更好了。金珉奎开始每天都会陪着徐明浩一起睡，在他被生长痛折磨的时候，给他从上到下的按摩。时间久了，他明显感觉到徐明浩的状况有所缓解，到后来已经不会因为生长痛而半夜疼醒，白天也更有精神了。

被激起的保护欲是爱情长跑里喊出来的Start，友达以后陷入的暧昧期中，有些事就不太需要明说了。比如疼痛时牵在一起的手和落在额头上的轻吻，工作日程间寻找彼此身影的目光，练习室里不经意的身体接触…再比如不再被生长痛困扰的徐明浩其实是因为生长期早就结束了，但他一直没有告诉金珉奎。

眼看从“在一起睡”到颠倒顺序后的“睡在一起”只需要一点点催化剂了。

（十三）  
这天上午，公司安排他们去参加一个露天的庆祝演出活动。

正式演出前，十三个舞台质检员一字排开，开始彩排。好巧不巧的，出了点小事故。徐明浩正在做接在起跳转身以后的一个后翻动作，结果落地的时候，他所在的舞台向下垮了一块。

他马上就意识到自己受伤了，恐慌感一瞬间击中了他。

完了，这么大动静，成员们一定会关心的凑过来检查的。仓惶间，他看见金珉奎大步向他跑来。

金珉奎第一个来到他身边，迅速蹲下身，挡住了所有人的视线，然后放下他挽起来的裤脚。转过去，从容淡定的对着凑过来的队友们说：“没有关系，明浩没有受伤。”然后又狡黠的笑了：“但大概需要换条裤子，我跟他一起去就行了。”

知道徐明浩没有受伤，大家都长出了一口气，然后因为要换裤子这件事开始嘻嘻哈哈的开他的玩笑。有几个不放心的依然絮絮叨叨的叮嘱他。

“哥，再走走看，别是扭到了。”  
“明浩觉得不舒服一定要说！”

徐明浩心里暖暖的：“哎，我知道了，我没事。”

工作人员开始维修舞台，剩下的成员原地准备休息。金珉奎跟他一起往待机室走去。到了待机室，跟staff解释完缘由，屋子里就只剩下了他们两个人。

（十四）  
两个人坐在沙发上谁也没说话，过了几分钟，金珉奎提醒他：“裤子还是要换的。”徐明浩把备用的演出服找了出来，准备换上。

金珉奎完全没有避开的意思，他只好硬着头皮就在那份不容忽视的视线里，装作不在意的样子，开始换裤子。在他换衣服期间，金珉奎看到他小腿上刚才还有些吓人的伤口已经愈合好了，连痕迹都没有。

直到他换好衣服，金珉奎还在盯着他。突然他听见金珉奎问他：“疼吗？”徐明浩愣了一下，回答说：“不疼，只是有感觉，但是不疼。”

金珉奎想了想：“先别告诉成员们了。”徐明浩问他：“不是应该对成员更真诚、更信任吗？”金珉奎没想到他拿自己讲过的话来噎他，瞪了他一眼，气氛就这样缓和了。

安静了一会以后，徐明浩远远的看向窗外，有些失神的说：“珉奎，我也不知道我是什么。”金珉奎突然意识到他在回答自己几个月前脱口而出的问题。

难过一瞬间涌上心头。

他把徐明浩扳正，面对着自己，然后看着他的眼睛，真诚又坚定的说：“我知道，你是明浩，明浩自己，明浩本身。”

徐明浩从金珉奎眼睛里看到一个呆愣的自己，接着感觉两个自己越凑越近。等到嘴上感觉到覆盖过来的温度的时候，眼睛已经被蒙上了。

再出门的时候，两个红着脸的人已经同时脱单了。

（十五）  
下下个月是金珉奎生日，也是他们关系发生改变以后的第一个生日。

越临近要过生日的那天，金珉奎越是在徐明浩面前晃，来来回回的暗示甚至明示他，徐明浩不为所动。金珉奎只好委屈又可怜的学偶像剧主角撒娇，质问他：“你到底有没有把我放在心上啊！”徐明浩就会捧着他的脸，亲他一口，敷衍一样的拿一连串“有有有…”回答他。

生日那天晚上聚餐结束，金珉奎都没见到自己的生日礼物。直到有些喝醉的男朋友凑到他耳边带着热气含糊不清的说礼物准备好很久了，等回去以后只给他一个人看。

珉汪汪这才脸色转晴，甚至期待了起来。

晚上回家以后，金珉奎被徐明浩按坐在椅子上，不明所以的看着他。徐明浩耳朵都红透了，他站在金珉奎面前深吸一口气，终于下定了决心，抬手脱掉了上衣。

金珉奎愣了一下，跟着脸红了：“明…明浩，这不太好吧。没…没有东西啊！”徐明浩歪着头，好像想到了什么，转身走了出去。

金珉奎又紧张又激动，也不知道现在手机搜索来不来得及，自己也没什么经验，早知道应该提前做好准备的。

没多久，徐明浩手里拿着一样什么东西，推门进来了。

金珉奎有点不好意思的看向他手里，刚沸腾起来的血液一下子冷了下来。

“明浩，你喝醉了，把刀交给我好不好？”

徐明浩走过来坐在他面前的地上，抬起眼睛看着他，笑了起来：“珉奎，别害怕。”金珉奎慢慢的从椅子上滑下来，生怕动作大了吓着他：“我不害怕。你醉了，会伤到自己的，听话，刀给我。”

徐明浩只是一遍一遍的重复，声音里带上恳求：“珉奎，你别害怕。”接着他把刀靠近胸口的位置，又轻又有力的竖着把自己剖开，从靠近心脏的位置取出来一个小小的东西。

（十六）  
是一个袖珍的八音盒，八音盒做的只有拇指关节大，取出来以后按下开关就弹出一只小青蛙。

小青蛙用徐明浩的声音，一声又一声，不停的呼喊着：珉奎！珉奎！珉奎…

徐明浩扔掉手里的刀，身体向前倾，想要和他说点什么。但他喝醉了，收不住力气直直的要往下倒。金珉奎迅速伸出手来接住他。他的头栽进自己怀里，花了好大力气挣扎着慢慢直起身子。他看着金珉奎的眼睛，把八音盒塞进他手里。

小声的说：“珉奎，我心里有你啊！”

金珉奎握着手里温热的小青蛙，眼前是对着他笑的小心翼翼的徐明浩。他说：珉奎你别害怕。但真正在恐惧的是他自己。金珉奎担心他不够喜欢自己，他就干脆剖出真心来给他看。

他怎么会害怕，他只觉得心疼。

金珉奎一下子把人抱住，又怕碰到他胸前的伤口，头轻轻地抵在徐明浩的左肩上。

眼泪不受控制的接连掉下来，恰好有一颗直接掉进徐明浩依然打开的胸膛里。落在他鼓动的心脏上。

砰砰，砰砰，砰砰…

心跳声急促又害羞。

手里的小青蛙一刻不停的代替他翻译这频率。

砰砰  
珉奎

砰砰  
珉奎  
…  
胸前的伤口已经在慢慢愈合了，皮肉挣扎着往一起聚拢。最后他的眼泪就这样被包裹了起来，紧挨着徐明浩的心脏，像一颗琥珀。

徐明浩感觉自己心口都是滚烫的。

金珉奎低下头，亲在已经愈合的伤口上，嘴里喃喃的说：“我的小怪物。”

（十七）  
崔胜澈觉得队长真的不太好当。

家里吃的东西总是无缘无故消失不说，刀怎么会不见呢？

正迷惑着，眼前金珉奎和徐明浩牵着手从自己面前经过，不仅像没看到他一样，气氛还有点奇怪。

总之，没一个省心的。

团结大会好像要赶紧再召开一次了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道“伤害自己并不是痛苦的镇定剂，温柔和爱才是真正的慰藉”这个观念有没有传达清楚。
> 
> 我不确定这篇有多少人会喜欢，但我自己写的非常幸福。一直在哭，超丢人。
> 
> 最后祝所有人看到这里的人都能拥有爱、理想和自由。
> 
> （最后的最后，最近想写的都写完了。感谢各位的喜欢）


End file.
